Of Scarves and Ninjas
by RandyPandy
Summary: Copy had a goal in mind, and he was going to get it done! -Classic, sometime before MM3-


Written because Shadow Man and Copy's relationship is always cute to explore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man or any of the characters in this fic.

* * *

Copy had done it.

It had taken a lot of preparations, and ranting, and chasing away other robots. Especially Crash Man; if he didn't chase away Crash Man, chances were that the other would destroy what he had been carefully planning for weeks. That would have probably resulted in him getting into a fight with the Second Gen robot, which would not have ended well. But Crash Man was out of the picture, and he had accomplished his goal. That was all that mattered.

Copy grinned, staring at the steel armor in front of him. He could use his Copy Ability to change his jumpsuit into a color that was appropriate - the tricky part had been obtaining the armor. He'd had to create it himself, using memories that were not his own, but he had eventually formed the steel into a Copy-sized version of Shadow Man's armor.

The kid put them on, grinning at the fact that it was a perfect fit. Of course, when he looked at the mirror, he realized that he was missing a rather vital part of his disguise.

The scarf!

Scarves were cool. He wanted his own scarf. But for now, he needed to get a scarf. He couldn't go out into the town and buy one. He looked like that blue idiot too much, but not enough so that people would be completely fooled. Being recognized as a hostile Wilybot at this point would be bad, considering what Dr. Wily was currently doing.

There was nothing to it. He would have to steal the original for his outfit. When would be a good time to steal the scarf of a ninja...? Copy wasn't sure, but he sure as heck was going to find out. And do it.

Heh heh, nothing would stop him from obtaining his ultimate outfit!

One scarf purloining later, Copy was in a much better mood. Sure, he felt a bit bad about stealing Shadow Man's scarf while the other was in the shower... but he needed to complete his outfit! Shadow Man would forgive him, right? He was the only Wilybot that treated him like he was an actual person. Most of the others just either saw him as a simple copy of the blue idiot, or just ignored him. And he didn't like that.

Why else would he play so many pranks on them just to get their attention?

Copy hummed a little to himself as he adjusted the scarf on his neck, beaming at the reflection that he saw. That scarf was quite comfortable too... he wanted his own scarf. Maybe even colored purple. Purple was a cool color, though he couldn't picture Shadow Man being purple.

So absorbed was the childbot in his thoughts that he didn't notice the ninja shadowmelding behind him, with crossed arms.

"Ahem."

Copy nearly jumped out of his boots, quickly spinning around to find Shadow Man, minus a certain red scarf, staring at him with an unreadable expression. The miniature ninjabot gave a weak little wave.

"Oh. Heh heh. Shadow Man. Hi."

"...This is why you stole my scarf?"

"Well, yeah, I just- h-hey, how did you know I stole it, and not that I got it from elsewhere?" Copy sputtered.

"Do I really need to explain that? It's rather... how should I put it, flattering that you wanted to dress up like me, Copy, but I want my scarf back."

Copy pouted. That scarf was comfortable! And warm! He reached up to untie it from around his neck, hesitating a bit.

"Aww... but I really like it..." Copy said, expression falling as he reached out to give the older robot his scarf back.

"Tell you what, Copy," Shadow Man said, patting the childbot on the head after tying his scarf around his neck. "If you like my scarf so much, I'll go out and buy you your very own scarf, how about that?" Copy's head snapped up so fast it was a wonder that it didn't fall off.

"Can it be purple?"

"...Purple? Of course."

Copy let out a whoop and threw himself at the ninja, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Shadow Man stumbled back a few steps, having not expected to be hugged, and kept his arms athis sides. When he felt that no robots like that annoying Quick Man were watching, the ninja let out a smile that Copy couldn't see, and hugged the kid back.

If he ever struck out on his own, he was so taking this kid along with him.


End file.
